


Throwing The Game

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld Next Generation Au, Ew Next Gen Au, Gonna be the first of a few, Probably not well written, im srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: Anything can happen in the middle of the war, but sometimes the things that bring joy, can you make you loose the battle like you lose a game.





	Throwing The Game

**Sooo, I kinda wrote this to start off the Next Gen fics I wanna write, but I'm not completely sure if it's any good...**

**So read with caution, there's a lot of cussing, but nothing graphic. Just probably bad writing.**

______________________

A muffled thud was heard in the holding cells followed by a low groan of irritation.

"How long is that jackass going to make us sit here…?" Edd growled having slammed his fist against the brick wall, as his two friends just sat there, "I'm gonna go nutz just being stuck in here…"

Tom rolled his LED eyes, finding almost hard to believe that this now grouchy and suicidal man was actually his once happy and pun loving friend. "Maybe we wouldnt be here if you hadn'T TRIED TO COMMIT SECOND HAND SUICIDE!" Matt shouted both anxious and irritated. "I swear to god Edd… if Maxxine becomes fatherless, Im going to become a zombie again, and KICK YOUR FAT ASS!" with that the two got into an argument slash shouting match.

The shortest of the three kept silent, though he under stood his friends anger and panic, he himself was practicially drowning in thoughts of Susan and Theo. He hadn't been much of a crier since he was a child, but the thought of never seeing them again, made his thoat tighten.

Getting into the Red Base was easier for them than any other unfortunate idiots that had tried in the past. It wasn't until they had gotten to the lab that they somehow screwed up setting off the alarms.

Things hadn't gone as planned at all.  
They had managed to do a time jump like they wanted, but things took a wrong turn with Edd's second hand suicide attempt. With all that had happened, they barely had enough battery power left in the second device to get back to they're time.

Course with they're luck, things went bad to worst, and had ended up getting caught and arrested for treason against Red Leader and his army.

They had been waiting there awhile, leaving them to argue and let they're minds wonder to what theyre fate might be. When the war started, it started with a bang when Tord brought out the highest govermen officials in Britton and had a death squad gun them down on live tv, basicially telling the world, 'Your Next.'

There were a few rebel armies besides the one they lead, but Edd, Tom and Matt were the closest any had ever gotten to Red Leader himself, and that made them dangerous, so there was no light at the end of this tunnel. Atleast not one they coud see.

Needless to say, they were screwed, royally.  
It was about another hour before anyone came down to the holding cells to get them. And the moment the soldiers set foot into the cells to cuff them, the three instantly went back to causing a ruckus for them, getting in a few hits before they were each pinned and cuffed again.

"You three really are alot of trouble to deal with," a top teir Soldier said sighing, and the three rebel leaders just glared at him "But that aside, Red Leader want to talk to you, so I suggest you calm down before we have to shoot one of you." and with that the three of them we asscored down a long hall way to a large room that was mostly empty besides a wide table and a few chairs.

And there seated at the table was the War criminal known as Red Leader, but to those three, he was they're former friend. But oddly enough, he didnt have that irritatingly smug grin plastered on his half scarred face, and that unsettled the three more than anything. "Hello, old friend…" the deathly seriousness in his voice caused them to go stiff. And they did they're best to keep straight, hardened expressions.

Edd, Matt and Tom were forced to take they're seats infront of the man.

As shook as the three of them had become, Matt was the one closest to loosing his cool and showing it. Just looking at him, Edd could tell, all the man was thinking about was what would happen to his daughter Maxxine and his wife Amanda after Tord publicly exicuted them, like he did all to all rebels.

"It's been sometime since we've all been at the same table together" he said with an almost nostalgic, meloncoly tone, "It's too bad it had to be under these circumstances …"

"Oh Cut the pleasantries Tord!" Tom snapped at him as the LEDs in his goggles turned red giving away how irritated he was, "Just tell us why we're here…!" Tord raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure your here, because you three tresspasted on a private military base…" the norwiegan snipped back still straight faced. " And there's no reaon to raise your voice, I'm less that 6 feet away, Thomas."

Usually he would have broken into a grin with a mouth full of smart ass remarks.

"But jokes aside, the reason you three haven't been exicuted yet is because I have something to ask you." he told them as he leaned onto the table with his elbows, seeing that he wasn't going to beat around the bush, the three stayed silent to listen.

"I want the three of you to sign this, and join the Red Army."

He said it so casually. So non chalantly, straight faced and calm. It hit a nerve.

Edd was instantly standing, his chair falling back with a loud clatter as he slammed his still cuffed together hands on the table.

"Are you fucking serious, Tord…?" the cola addict growled with a low tone looking the other man in the eye as he heard his friend try to tell him to calm down, and it took whatever grip he had left to not punch the man across from him.

Honestly, he would have prefered Tord looking down on them smuggly as he taunting tone when he had asked that, but Edd could tell, he was stoll completely serious. "Edward, please, sit bac-" Edd interupted him, " Are You Fucking Serious Right Now!?" he growled louder, "How can you possibly ask us that!?" sadly, he had never had complete control of his temper, and the war he was apart of didn't help him get a well grip to it either.

"Edd, please," Tord said again, ut in a harsher tone, "sit down, and lower your voice-" he could tell the man was getting irriatted with him, but before the other man could open his mouth again, a small cry ripped into the air.

It startled the three rebel leaders, catching them off gaurd as all three of them looked to where the crying was coming from. Off in the corner, near the door, was a teenage boy, with a red bundle cradled in his arms. They watched as the boy gentle rocked his arms, trying to calm the crying as a pair of tiny hands pawed at the air.

"Now look what you've done," Red Leader sighed getting up from his chair, making his way over to he boy and the crying bundle.

They watched his stunned as he took the bundle into his arms, Tord's voice became soft and gentle as he gently hushed and cooed the crying infant, who had appearantly been woken up by Edd's shouting.

The man brough the infant close to his face gently, nuzzling the baby's cheek to his, the closeness, and sound of his voice putting the infant at ease, and the crying soon quieted. "There we go, just a good little soldier…" Tord hummed as he let the baby rest in his arms.  
The war criminal turned to them, his expression slightly softer than before, and seeing them stare at him shocked and confused.

"This is my son, Tobi," he informed them, "He's little more than a year old, and if I recall correctly, Thomas," Tom stiffened as Tord looked at him, "Your son is about that old, am I correct?" Edd and Matt turned to look at they're shorter friend just in time to see the color drain from his face. Tom's hands clenched into tight fists as he gritted his teeth trying to keep his cool, "How…. h-how do you…" his throat tightened again as he tried to speak.

Tord gave them a slightly offened look, "Please… you really think I 'wouldn't' find out..?" he asked them taking a step forward, "That the three of you, in the middle of a 3rd world war, got married? or that two of you had fathered children of your own?" the look in his good eye darkened, "You three are my biggest threat, I'd be stupid not to know all that I can…" they're blood had turned cold, the faces of they're love ones instantly coming to mind. The air was now thick and heavy.

They honestly thought no one but those closest to them in the rebel army knew about their personal lives.

Matt bit his lip as he started to visibly tremble, "You know about Maxxine…?" the ginger trembled out, and Tord simply looked down at his own child as the infact pawed up at him, making small babbling sound.

"I know that she's only 2 months old, and that she has one brown eye and one blue." Matt gulped hard looking ready to break down at the drop of a hat, he had never been good at keeping his weak points concealed below the surface.

As much as it sickened him, and turned his insides into a knotted mess, Edd bit the bullet and spoke up. "Alright… we'll sign the document…" he muttered just loud enough to be heard and his two friends stared at him, and he could see both shock and, somehow, relief. "Even if we manage to escape…. what's the point if our families are dead when we return…?" they looked down, ready accept they were beaten.

"Your only half right Edd." he started walking closer to them.

"It would have been pointless to escape if the ones you were trying to go back to were gone," his tone had changed again and Edd looked him directly in the eye, realizing he was only two feet away. "However… that wouldn't have been my direct intenstion." after seeing confusion cross the rugged mans face, he invited them to sit down again so he could explain.

They all sat back down, and Tord handed he infant back to the young soldier, and they listened to his explination.

The army leader explained how he had a relationship with a woman, Tobi's mother, and she had gotten pregnant, he spared them the detailes and told them how a rebel group somehow found out about her, and when she was in the hospital, they killed her and tried to kill Tobi, aiming to get a bit of revenge on Tord and his army.

He even told them how when he had found out his former friends and housemates had not only gotten married but were starting families of they're own, even with the war going on, his thoughts towards them started to change, and that was why they were here now.

After the explination finished, the three leader ooked at eachother as Tord gave them they're oly two options.

"Option one, join the Red Army and move onto the base, so your wives and children will be safe."

"Or refuse, and I let you go, and that will be my last act of kindness."

Tord was too far into the game to throw it. He was at the point giving up the throne he had worked so hard to get, was not an option. Honestly, they had gone into this war knowing all of that, that's why they had worked so hard to dethrown the leader before his reach stretched further.

But now they knew, they were the ones who were about to the throw the game.

No, they had probably lost the moment they let themselves think they could have a family in the middle of the wars gunfire.


End file.
